


Blue Suits and Black Kittens

by Sarolonde



Series: Something Just Like This Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shance Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/pseuds/Sarolonde
Summary: Three years together: Shiro still shuts Lance up kissing him and Lance gives Shiro the best birthday gift.Sequel of Something Just Like This.





	Blue Suits and Black Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of Shance Fluff Week 2017: black/blue
> 
> warning: this is possibly the sappiest shit i have ever written. i'm not kidding, this is so gross guys. i cried whilst writing it. 3 times. prepare yourselves and enjoy ^_^

When Lance hears the front door open it takes all of his self-control – which is limited at best – for him to remain casually lying on the couch. He listens carefully as Shiro removes his shoes and makes his way into their house, Lance’s skin buzzing with anticipation as his footfalls draw nearer.

“Lance?” Shiro calls. “I’m home.”

“Living room,” he responds, leisurely flipping through pages he isn’t actually reading.

“But I can’t hear the television.”

“I’m reading.”

Shiro pauses in the doorway, frowning his sounds-fake-but-okay frown. Easily distracted, Lance simply grins because Shiro is so incredibly handsome in his suits; even after a long, tedious day at work he’s still absurdly gorgeous. There is just something so sexy about him in his suits, with the way the material clings to his muscular physique and the way the deep blue and white compliment his fair skin and dark eyes.

While Lance’s distracted shamelessly ogling his boyfriend, Shiro’s walked by him and is heading towards their bedroom.

“Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you’re going, Mr. Lawyer Sir?” Lance complains light-heartedly.

Groaning like a scolded teenager, Shiro turns to face him. “To get changed out of this damn suit so I can feel like a normal human being. Is that okay with you, _honey_?”

“Wow, sass much? Bad day?”

Shiro sighs heavily. “Yeah, sorry.”

“You never have to apologise for sass, it’s freaking adorable. Come here, babe,” Lance says, setting his book down on the coffee table and reaching out with grabby hands.

The tiredness and exasperation in Shiro’s expression melts into a small fond smile as he sets his briefcase down and approaches the couch. Shiro carefully places a knee by Lance’s thigh and leans down to give Lance a kiss, balancing himself with a hand on the back of the couch, but Lance’s arms encircle his waist and he pulls Shiro down.

“ _Oof_ ,” Lance grunts, adjusting his position. “You’re heavy.”

Shiro snorts a laugh. “Then maybe you shouldn’t pull me down on top of you?”

“No, no, it was just a joke,” Lance insists, holding onto Shiro tightly as he tries to gallantly shift his weight. He loves Shiro’s weight on top of him; loves the all-encompassing heat and way it grounds him; loves the reminder that he’s there, for Lance, with Lance. “You’re not actually that heavy.”

Shiro merely hums, relaxing against him and nuzzling into Lance’s neck. Pushing his hand up the back of Shiro’s jacket, Lance smooths slow, soothing circles against his back and presses soft kisses to his brow.

“Hey, Takashi?” Lance murmurs, brushing white locks of hair away from his forehead.

“Mm?”

“Happy Birthday.”

Exhaling a quiet laugh, Shiro props himself up on his elbow to gaze down at Lance. “You already wished me a happy birthday this morning.”

“Yeah, but that was hours and hours ago. Also, I was only half awake. Totally doesn’t count,” Lance explains, long fingers tracing the strong lines of Shiro’s brow and jaw absentmindedly. “I also had gross morning breath and therefore you didn’t get a proper kiss.”

“I like your morning breath.”

Lance smiles and shakes his head fondly. “Babe, I told you to never repeat that. As endearing as it is, it’s incredibly weird that—”

The words are lost against Shiro’s mouth as he closes the small distance between them and kisses Lance. He hums appreciatively, nose sliding against Shiro’s as he tilts his head to better the angle. Shiro’s lips move languidly, understandably tired but no less fervent, as he sucks Lance’s bottom lip into the heat of his mouth and slides his tongue across it. Lance matches him contentedly, allowing Shiro control and access where he wants it.

Lance’s hands wander slowly down Shiro’s back, feeling the muscles shift and tense under his palms before gripping his arse, a wonderfully firm cheek in each hand. Too preoccupied with the blissfully warm kisses, Lance isn’t even aware of how aroused he’s getting until Shiro reactively grinds against him as Lance squeezes his arse.

Lance moans shamelessly into Shiro’s mouth and Shiro pulls away with a slick smack of lips.

“Someone’s eager,” Shiro remarks, nudging his nose into Lance’s cheek and smiling against his skin. “Can I slip into something more comfortable first?”

“But this is my favourite suit,” Lance whines playfully. Chuckling, Shiro kisses Lance’s pushed out, pouting lip and rises from the couch. “Wow. Mean.”

“Remind me whose birthday it is?” Shiro asks, voice light with amusement.

“I don’t know, man. I get the sex too, so it’s very confusing.”

“That just makes it sound like we’re an old married couple who only have sex on each of our birthdays.” Shiro raises his voice as he leaves the room, making his way to their bedroom. “When we have sex so often and in so many different—”

Lance hears the door open and grins uncontrollably as Shiro’s words stop. He feels jittery and nervous with excitement, knowing what Shiro’s seeing and praying he likes his gift.

“Lance…”

“Yeah?”

“Come here.”

“Why?” Lance asks, feigning ignorance and carefully keeping the amusement from his voice. Difficult to do when he’s grinning ear to ear.

“I think you know why.”

Lance pauses for effect. “No, Takashi, I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Shiro’s returns to the doorway, levelling a highly unimpressed glare at him. “Then why are you grinning like the cat that ate the canary.”

“Interesting choice of words.”

Shiro simply raises his eyebrows into his ‘don’t test me’ expression.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Lance relents, rolling off the couch and joining Shiro at the door of their bedroom, staring at the small fluff of black fur clumsily exploring the soft blue blanket on their bed.

“Why is there a tiny black kitten on our bed?”

“I think you mean to ask why _your_ tiny black kitten is on our bed,” Lance corrects, watching Shiro carefully, anxiously. He looks… scared?

“You bought me a tiny black kitten?” Shiro questions, turning to Lance with wide surprised eyes.

Lance scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. This isn’t at all how he’d thought this would go. He thought Shiro would love the little kitten, obviously, otherwise Lance wouldn’t have bought her.

“Err… yes?”

Shiro sighs heavily and turns back to the kitten, a forlorn expression turning down the corners of his mouth. “She’s so tiny… What if I crush her?" he asks fretfully.

Lance stares at his boyfriend for a baffled moment before bursting into laughter so powerful he has to lean against Shiro for support. Wiping the amused tears from his eyes, Lance glances up to see Shiro frowning at him sternly.

“Lance, I’m serious, what if I step on her? She’s tiny!”

“So ‘Tiny’ is definitely in the running for naming her then?”

“What if I forget to feed her? What _do_ I feed her? I don’t know how to look after a cat! I mean, Blue just rubs against me and sleeps on my lap.”

It’s Lance’s turn to frown. “Dude, you _cannot_ be serious! You’re mister military man, mister responsibility. You’re the Dad Friend who relentlessly parents all our friends. I’m pretty confident in your ability to take care of a kitten, tiny as she may be.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Shiro allows, sighing again. He must have had a really tough day. Lance rubs his back soothingly as the black kitten meows up at them. “She’s pretty cute. But we should really talk about these big decisions, like buying a pet together, before going ahead and doing it.”

“Y-Yeah, sorry,” Lance says, hoping the stutter gets passed off as guilt. “I wanted it to be a surprise and I thought you’d love her.”

Shiro pulls Lance against his chest, encircling him in a warm embrace. “I’m sorry, Lance. I _do_ love her, I’m just nervous. But she’s a beautiful gift. You’re so thoughtful and kind and amazing and wonderful,” he praises, punctuating each point with a kiss on Lance’s cheeks and nose and brow and lips, holding Lance’s face reverently. “I can’t believe you bought me a kitten…”

“Why don’t you go say hi to her?”

Shiro presses a tender kiss to Lance’s lips before grinning and making his way over to the bed. Lance feels his stomach tumble nervously with every step Shiro takes. His hands are trembling and his heart feels like it’s attempting to violently beat its way out of his chest as Shiro carefully takes the kitten in one hand.

“Hey there, little one,” he coos, soft voice naturally soothing. “Oh, I didn’t think kittens wore… collars…”

As Shiro’s voice fades in breathless surprise, Lance takes that as his cue to close the distance between them and lowers himself onto one knee. Skin buzzing with a dizzying mix of impatient excitement and frantic uncertainty, Lance feels like he might vomit and has no idea how he hasn’t already, nor how he’s doing any of the things he’s doing. He’s possibly entered some sort of fugue state.

“Lance…” Shiro breathes, voice shaking and barely audible over the kittens quiet mewling. Shiro turns slowly, the gold band attached to the kitten’s collar glinting between his fingers and his eyes widening further as he notices Lance. “Lance?”

“Takashi Shirogane,” Lance starts, voice wavering around the emotional lump forming in this throat. “The first time I met you I was terrified. Not because you were uncertain and nervous and closed off. No, I was scared because I’ve never had anyone chase after me, call my name so desperately and catch my wrist like they couldn’t _bear_ the thought of letting me go.”

Lance’s voice breaks and he inhales a deep, shaky breath, blinking at the tears blurring his vision. Shiro’s frozen, staring at him with an unblinking gaze, dark eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“I was terrified because I was falling for you before I even met you. I fell so hard and fast for you, Takashi, that I was terrified it was too good to be true. But I know now that there was never any reason to be scared because not a _single_ day has passed that I’ve felt anything other than cared for and trusted and supported and loved,” the words come out in a broken sob and Lance squeezes his eyes closed for a moment, controlling his breathing as hot streaks of tears run down his cheeks.

“Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much, Takashi. I love you more than words can express. I love you so much I cannot _bear_ the thought of ever letting you go. I love you so much I want to spend every minute of every day with you, for the rest of my life,” Lance says, meeting Shiro’s eyes. “Takashi Shirogane, will you marry me?”

Lance’s heart pounds deafeningly in the subsequent silence, uncertainty icing through his veins with every second that passes. Shiro’s still frozen, expression consumed by emotion that Lance cannot discern. He isn’t even sure Shiro’s breathing.

“The kitten…” Shiro mumbles quietly.

Lance frowns, confused and a little hurt that this is Shiro’s response. “What?”

“The kitten. Lance. Please move the kitten,” he mutters anxiously. “I’m going to hurt the kitten.”

Lance’s eyes move to the tiny black ball of fluff sitting comfortably in Shiro’s large hand and realisation washes over him. Swearing under his breath, Lance gently removes the kitten from Shiro’s hand and settles her carefully on the bed. He’s barely straightened when a strong arm wraps around his waist and lift him from the ground.

“Lance, Lance, Lance,” Shiro repeats his name like it’s something precious and he can’t say it enough. He peppers wet kisses across Lance’s face, across every inch of skin he can reach, their tears mingling and faces messy, sniffling and laughing together. “What are you doing to me?”

“Well, I was proposing, in case you missed it,” Lance responds light-heartedly, nervousness dissipating among the kisses, knowing Shiro’s answer from actions alone. Still, he may as well hear it. “So… is that a yes?”

Shiro pulls back, meeting Lance’s gaze with adoring grey eyes and a bright, affectionate smile. Lance feels his heart swell until it feels too big for his chest, until he feels like he can’t breathe. Face sheened with a mess of tears, sniffing back snot and beyond exhausted from a hard day’s work, Shiro is still the most impossibly beautiful sight Lance has ever seen.

“Of course it’s yes, Lance. I— _God_ , I love you _so_ much. I already consider our relationship stronger than any certificate could even attempt to substantiate. I just— _Jesus Christ_ ,” Shiro says, burying his face against Lance’s neck as his voice wavers. “You say such sweet things that I can’t possibly—I just, I—I don’t know what I did to deserve such a beautiful, sweet, _wonderful_ person.”

Lance threads his fingers gently through Shiro’s neat hair, fingertips trailing soothingly against his scalp and down his neck. “Well, you’re a real life Gentleman. You’re kind and supportive and reliable. You’re a courageous soldier who lost his arm defending his country. You—”

Shiro kisses him, silencing him predictably, and Lance smiles against his mouth. Lance has never felt happier or more comfortable than he does in this moment, wrapped in Shiro’s arms and warmed through with his adoration. Every kiss, every touch, every whisper of breath an expression of love, an everlasting promise of devotion.

Resting his forehead against Shiro’s, Lance watches the pure contentment of his expression as his long dark lashes flutter and he meets Lance’s gaze intently.

“I love you, Lance. I love you more than anything. You’re just—You’re _everything_. You’re my everything, Lance.”

Tampering his ridiculously broad and giddy grin, Lance presses a single tender kiss to Shiro’s lips before a soft meowing draws his attention. He turns his gaze to the tiny black kitten staring up at the mewling for attention and smiles.

“Aww, she wants her daddy,” he comments playfully.

Shiro huffs an exasperated breath. “Great, now you have an excuse to call me that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, daddy.”

Rolling his eyes and diligently ignoring Lance’s teasing, Shiro sets Lance down and settles carefully on the bed. He picks the kitten, gingerly removes the temporary collar and slides the engagement ring into his palm. Shiro inspects the simple gold band and holds it out to Lance.

“Do you want to…?”

“Oh! Yeah, definitely,” Lance says, taking the ring and sitting beside Shiro. He holds Shiro’s hand and slides the ring smoothly onto his finger.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, Lance,” Shiro says, extending his fingers as he stares down at the shining gold ring that contrasts beautifully against his pale skin. “I, um—I actually found a ring for you last week. It’s this white gold band encrusted with three small sapphires and as soon as I saw it I knew it was perfect for you. We’ve just never explicitly discussed this, so…”

“It’s okay, Takashi, I don’t need—”

“I already bought it. It’s just being resized.”

Lance’s eyes widen. “What? I thought you didn’t really believe in marriage, you said that people shouldn’t need a religious construct to define their relationship.”

“Yes, but, you believe in it and it’s important to you. Which means I want that for you—for us,” Shiro admits, pulling Lance against him and kissing his forehead. “And I thought, even if not specifically an engagement ring, it could be a symbol of my commitment to you. Because I am and always will be yours, Lance.”

Whining dramatically, Lance hides his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck. “And you complain about _my_ sweet words when you melt me _daily_.”

Chuckling that deep adorable sound Lance lives for, Shiro wraps an arm around his shoulders and lays them back on the grey covers of their bed. He carefully settles the kitten on his chest and Lance rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder, watching her explore on wobbly legs.

“What are you going to call her?” Lance asks quietly, fingertips brushing Shiro’s as they both pet the fluffy black kitten where she curls up.

“I have no idea,” Shiro admits and smirks. “Let me guess, you want to name her ‘Black’?”

“How about… Kuro?”

Turning his head, Shiro raises an incredulous eyebrow at him. “You know the Japanese word for black?”

“I probably definitely didn’t Google it in preparation.”

“Very convincing. I’m not calling her anything to do with ‘black’; she’s too soft and sweet, she deserves something nicer,” he declares, turning his gaze back to her fluffy little form, now falling asleep on him. “I’ll think of something.”

Lance hums, curling comfortably against Shiro. “So… not taking that stunning blue suit off?”

“Mm, nope. You’ve worn me out with all your love.”

Lance laughs softly, trailing the tip of his nose along the shell of Shiro’s ear and whispering, “How about we take a nap and later I can… wear you out with my love some more?”

Shiro swallows hard. “Let me guess… _In_ the blue suit?”

“You know me so well,” Lance says, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s jaw, closing his eyes and relaxing against him, falling asleep listening to the tiny black kitten’s quiet purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance calls Shiro “dude” and “man” and “babe” well into marriage and beyond. fight me (ง •̀_•́)ง  
> i hope your teeth are sufficiently rotted :D there might be more domestic one-shots for this AU in the future. it's a good output for my random bouts of sappiness.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/) || [my twitter](https://twitter.com/sarogane%22)


End file.
